poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saying goodbye to the Rangers/Mr. Collins' offer
This is how Wes, Mr. Collins, Eric, the Silver Guardians, and our heroes say goodbye to the Rangers and Mr. Collins' offer goes in The End of Time: Part III. we see the beach and the Time Ship as Wes and our heroes begin to say goodbye cries tears as Skylor comforts him Collins pats Wes on the shoulder as he nods his head approaches Lucas and shakes his hand Wes: Better take it easy on the race track, Lucas. Lucas: Well, at least now, I have a driver's license. they hug each other as he walks away and disappears in a time beam hugs Wes too strong Katie: Wes, you're the best! Mac Grimborn: Uh, Katie, could you let go of him? Katie: Wes go Oh, I'm sorry! Mac Grimborn: No, don't be sorry. We're actually gonna miss you. Katie: Goodbye, guys. walks away as she disappears in the time beam approaches Wes and our heroes Twilight: Trip, we're.... Trip: I know. I'm gonna miss you, too. Can I keep my hat? Mac Grimborn: Yep. hugs Wes and our heroes as he walks away as Circuit appears Circuit: Goodbye, guys. P.I.X.A.L.: Take care of Trip, Circuit. Circuit: Always have, always will. in the time beam with Trip approaches Wes and our heroes Wes: I wish you could stay. Mac Grimborn: cries I just hate long goodbyes. Jen: her head Me, too. But we both know I can't. Wes her Time Force Badge I want you to have this, Wes. Don't ever forget me. Wes: Never could. begins to enter the Time Ship, when she runs to Wes and hugs him Ultra Violet: It ''is ''kind of sad. Jen: I should've told you this a long time ago. cries I love you. Mr. E: Did you just hear what she just said?! Killow: She loves Wes! Mac Grimborn: Testified! Wes: I love you, too. I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again. holds Harumi's hand hugs Wes as Mac holds Skylor's hands walks away and enters the Time Ship via time beam salutes Eric: Salute! Silver Guardians salute Time Ship's engines start as it enters the Time Hole Wes: Take care. Skylor: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Skylor: I love you. Mac Grimborn: happily I love you too, Skylor. so, they gave each other true love's kiss Collins takes off his coat as he approaches Wes and our heroes Mr. Collins: You okay? Lloyd: Yes, sir. Mr. Collins: What now, son? Wes: I don't know. Harumi: It's a total loss. Misako: Not a total loss. Alter and his gang escaped, but we helped Time Force capture Ransik. Mr. Collins: Well, I got a proposition for you. Mac Grimborn: I appreciate it, Mr. Collins, but-- Mr. Collins: Now, wait, wait, wait! Just come on. Just hear me out. Hear me out. I want to make changes for the Silver Guardians. Listen to me. We will protect the entire city, for free. looks at Wes Mr. Collins: I need a good leader. What about it? Wes: his head I'll do it, but... father chuckles as he turns to Eric I want Eric as my partner. looks surprised Wes: What do you say? out his hand reaches it Mr. Collins: Would've been my choice. our heroes And the rest of you? Mac Grimborn: We still have a mission to finish. But for now, we have a future. heroes enter their shuttle and leave Silver Hills Wes: Well, I think the future looks pretty bright. looks at his Time Force Badge as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Tragic Scenes Category:Romance scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga